1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reconstituting a product concentrate and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reconstituting a product concentrate with a mixing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of food product dispensing and the reconstitution of product concentrates, the stability of a product in both the concentrate form and the reconstituted form can greatly enhance the usability of the product. Stable products typically have longer shelf lives and may be stored at room temperature. Unstable products usually require continuous refrigeration.
While the reconstitution of refrigerated product concentrates can be accomplished, caution must be employed when transferring the product concentrate, as well as the mixed product, from the refrigerated compartment to a dispense point exterior to the product dispenser. Exposure of the product to ambient conditions can lead to bacterial growth and unsanitary conditions. Exposure to air after being mixed still presents problems as nozzle tips and dispensing points often contain either the next dispense or a residue. Exposure of the nozzle tips and dispensing points that hold product to ambient conditions for extended periods can cause hardening, spoiling, and the eventual growth of bacteria.
Accordingly, the ability to reconstitute product in a refrigerated compartment without exposing the concentrate or the mixed products to ambient conditions would be beneficial to product dispenser manufacturers.